Something More
by mrsdeanambrose
Summary: Samantha and Jon (Dean) were best friends when they were in high school. Jon has a crush on Sam but when she tells him she's moving away he is crush and they lose contact with each other. Years later they cross paths again. Lots of heartache, drama and steamy sex in this story. Dean Ambrose/OC Pairing, Roman Reigns/Brie Bella, Seth Rollins/Nikki Bella
1. this is not goodbye

New Story.

(In this story Dean & Sam were friends in high school and she moves with her family around 15 years old.)

Summary: **Samantha and Jon (Dean) were best friends when they were in high school. Jon has a crush on Sam but when she tells him she's moving away he is crush**** and they lose contact with each other. Years later they cross paths again. Lots of heartache, drama and steamy sex in this story.**

**Chapter One: This is not goodbye**

** Thirteen Years Ago**: (Sam & Jon aka Dean are 15 here)

"So are you ready for the birthday party tonight." Sam said and look over at Jon who was sitting on her bed.

"It's just a party." Jon said

"Yes but it's Robert birthday party." Sam said. Jon rolled his eyes at the sound of Robert name. Jon hated him. He was tall, a good-looking guy and did I mention he was tall. Every girl likes him. When Sam told Jon that she likes Robert it made him mad. Jon had a crush on Sam for a while now but he hasn't told her. He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Jon? Are you listening to me?" She asked

"What? Yeah sorry." He said

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yes. Let's get ready for this party." He said, "So what are you gonna wear?" He asked

"I haven't decided yet." She said

"Anything you pick will be fine." He said

"You're gonna help me pick out an outfit." She said and Jon whines.

"Sam you know I'm not good at this girly stuff."

"Yes I know but your my friend and you would do this for me."

"Best friend and yes you know I can't say no to you." He said and smiled at Sam. She giggled and look through her closet.

"What do you think I should wear? Pants, a skirt, maybe a dress."

"I don't know I guess jeans."

"You guess? Wow Jon you're really bad at this." She said and laugh. Jon glares at Sam and runs towards her and picks her up.

"No, no." She scream as Jon puts her down on his bed and starts tickling her.

"Say sorry."

"No." She said and laugh. Jon continued to tickle her, "Fine I'm sorry." She said and he stop.

"I think you should wear a dress. Like that purple one that you got last year for your birthday."

"It might not fit me. I boobs grew." She said and Jon eyes widen when she took off her top.

"Please don't talk about your boobs and why are you taking off your top." He said

"Oh stop being a big baby, you have seen me in my bra before." She said and walk over to him. Jon watch her walk over to him and he tried so hard not to grab her right there and kiss her.

"Please Sam, put a bra on." He said. Sam frown and grab her shirt. Jon look up and saw that Sam back was turn and she was looking in her closet. Jon knew she was upset and went up to her.

"Sam." He said and she turn around to look up at him. She was crying. Jon felt bad now. Jon grab her and hug her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that if your father walk in on us and saw you with your shirt off he will kill me." Jon said and Sam laugh.

"Yeah he would. I think I'm gonna wear jeans and my ac/dc shirt." She said. Jon pulled from their hug and smile.

"Are you sure you wanna do that? I mean you know how Tiffany gets when she sees you in that stuff."

"I couldn't care less what that bitch thinks." Sam said and Jon laugh.

"See that's why I like you girl. You don't give a shit but anything." He said

"You're the same way dude." Sam said and rub his hair.

"Hey don't mess with the hair." He said and Sam laugh.

* * *

><p>Later that same day Jon and Sam went to Robert birthday party together. The party was down at the beach. There was even a bonfire going on. Sam and Jon saw there friends and said hi.<p>

"It's about time you two got here. What were you two doing that it took you this long?" Adam asked

"She was trying on clothes." Jon said and Sam smack him.

"A girl has to look good okay." She said and suddenly she was in a foul mood cause Tiffany came up to them.

"Samantha hideous outfit like always." Tiffany said. Sam look at what Tiffany was wearing. The girl could pull off being a stripper. The dress was so short. Sam smiled and look at Tiffany.

"OMG nice outfit, did it come with a pole." She asked and everyone laugh.

"You're not funny." Tiffany said

"Look why don't you go hang out with your friends while I hang out with mine." Sam said. Tiffany didn't say anything else and left.

"God I hate her." Sam said to Jon.

"Don't let her get to you." He said and pass her a drink. Sam grab the drink from Jon and look over at the water. She was keeping something from Jon and she hasn't told him yet. Yesterday her parents came to her and told her they were moving. Sam was crush. She didn't want to move cause that means she will be leaving her school, her friends and Jon.

"Can we talk for a minute." She said to Jon and he nodded his head. She grab his hand and they walk towards the beach. They both look out to the water and were very quite. Finally after what seem forever Jon spoke up.

"Sam what's up? What did you want to talk about?" He asked

"I'm moving." She said and Jon look over at her.

"What do you mean your moving?" He asked

"My Dad got a new job which means we have to move." She said. Jon was shock. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Your kidding right?" Jon asked

"I wish I was Jon. We leave at the end of the summer." She said. Jon shook his head and sat down on the sand.

"Where are you gonna be living?" He asked. Sam sat down with him and sigh.

"Philadelphia." She said

"What am I going do without you? I mean this sucks Sam." He said

"I know. I was mad as hell when they told me. I don't wanna move."

"Let me kidnap you or we can run away." He said and Sam laugh.

"That won't sit well with our parents." She said

"My parents don't care. They rather snort up some cocaine then spend time with their son." He said and Sam half-smile at him. She knew how Jon parents were. Jon never seen eye to eye with them. They would always go out and get drunk and do drugs. Jon always spend time with Sam at her house and her parents loved him.

"This sucks. I'm gonna miss you." He said. This hurt him so much. This was the same girl he crush on for one year and now she is moving, "You better write and call me." He said and hug her.

"You know I will." She said

"I don't wanna say goodbye."

"This isn't goodbye Jon." She said as they both kept hugging each other and not letting go.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Should I keep writing this story?<p>

R&R Please!

Next chapter will be thirteen years later. Sam & Dean see each other again.


	2. we meet again

(In this story Dean & Sam were friends in high school and she moves with her family around 15 years old.)

Summary: **Samantha and Jon (Dean) were best friends when they were in high school. Jon has a crush on Sam but when she tells him she's moving away he is crush**** and they lose contact with each other. Years later they cross paths again. Lots of heartache, drama and steamy sex in this story.**

**Chapter One: We Meet Again**

** Thirteen Years Later**: (Sam & Jon aka Dean are 28 here)

Sam Pov:

"Are you ready for your photo shoot today?"

"Yes. I'm a little nervous." Sam said. This was my first day for my first photo shoot ever for maxim magazine. When I got the call I was so excited. I had to call my mother right away. She was so happy for me. She said my Dad would have been proud of me. My father pass away last year from a heart attack. It was the most painful day of mine and my mother lives. Losing my father put me in a depression for a while but I got help and my life has change, now I'm a model.

"Okay I want you to stand there and smile." The photographer said. I smiled and did some poses for him.

"Yes like that. Great Sam. Perfect." He said, "Wonderful. That is a wrap. Good job hun." He said. I went and change out of my outfit and put my comfy clothes on. I walk out and grab my stuff but Mark stop me.

"So you wanna hang out tonight." Mark asked as he put his camera away. Mark was a nice guy and I knew he like me but I promise myself I wouldn't get involve with anybody and focus on my modeling instead.

"I would love to but I promise my friends I would go out with them, maybe another time." I said, grabbing my stuff and heading home. When I got home I walk inside and saw my best friends and roommates already drinking.

"Are you two drunk already?" I asked, setting my stuff down.

"No we just started." Emma said

"Okay let me get into my sweats and I will join you two." I said and headed in my room. I quickly shower and change, walking back to the living room.

"So how did the photo shoot go?" Mandy asked.

"It went great. Mark ask me out again."

"Really? Did you say yes?" Emma asked

"No. Look Mark seems like a nice guy but I wanna focus on my modeling for now." I said. Emma and Mandy didn't say anything else and Mandy turn on the tv.

"Yes, Raw is on." She said and clap her hands.

"Raw?" I asked.

"It's wrestling." Emma said

"Since when did you like wrestling Mandy?" I asked

"Since I saw Seth Rollins. That boy is fine as hell." She said

"I don't blame her for liking it, there is a guy on their name Roman Reigns and he is delicious." Emma said. I laugh at both of them and went to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Sam hurry up Dean is up next." Mandy yelled. I shook my head and head back to the livingroom.

"I thought you like Seth?" I asked

"Yes but Dean Ambrose is the bad boy." Mandy said, "Him and Seth are going at it, cause Seth stab his brothers in the back. Seth, Dean and Roman were part of The Shield." She said. We all look at the tv screen and watch a man appear on-screen. I was taking a drink of my beer when all of a sudden I spit it out.

"Sam what the hell? You just wasted good beer." Emma said.

"Oh my god, it can't be." I said and got up and look at the screen closer.

"Um, Sam if you wanna kiss the tv screen we can leave and give you some privacy." Mandy said

"Jon." I whisper.

"What? We can't hear you girl." Emma said

"That's Jon. My best friend I told you about."

"Jon? Your best friend Jon that you haven't seen in thirteen years."

"Yes that Jon." I said

"What? Dean Ambrose is your friend?" Mandy asked

"Was. We haven't kept in touch." I said. When I move away to Philadelphia with my parents it hurt like hell. I didn't wanna leave Jon. We wrote and talk for a while but then he stop calling. I never heard from him again.

"Hey maybe you should see him."

"What? No way." I said

"Why not. You two haven't seen each other for a while now. Call it a reunion." Emma said

"And you're in luck because next Raw is in Philadelphia and I brought three tickets for us." Mandy said.

"Great." I said.

* * *

><p>Next week me, Mandy and Emma headed to Wells Fargo center. Mandy got really great seats.<p>

"Are you nervous?" Mandy asked

"Yeah. I mean we haven't seen each other in a long time."

"I think he's gonna be happy to see you." Emma said

"I hope so." I said. The show was starting and two people came out. Mandy told me it was Triple H and his wife Stephanie. They were the boss. Suddenly someone music hits and out comes Seth Rollins.

"Damn look at him." Mandy said. Me and Emma just laugh at him. Roman finally came out and Emma squeal.

"You two have it bad." I said.

"You can not beat me Roman. You saw what I did to Ambrose and I can do it to you." Seth yelled into his microphone.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you this Sunday. Now I know you will have Kane in your corner so I thought it was only fair that I have someone in mine." Roman said and suddenly someone music hit and out came Jon. She took a good look at him when he enter the ring and her eyes widen.

"Wow." I said out loud. Jon was looking good. I mean he doesn't look like that fifteen year old boy she knew back then. He's different. She watch as Jon or Dean like everyone calls him wrestle this Seth guy. After Raw was over I went backstage with Mandy and Emma.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Mandy asked

"No." I said and then saw Roman and Seth.

"Holy shit." Mandy said when she saw Seth.

"What?" Emma asked and saw what she was staring at, "Lord have mercy."

"Excuse me." I said as I got their attention.

"Can we help you sweetheart?" Roman asked

"I hope so. I'm looking for someone, his name is Jonathan Good."

"Oh great another fan. And there's three of them."

"These two are fans." I said and pointed to Mandy and Emma, "They like you two. So do you know where Jon is?" I asked

"Um, yeah in the locker room." Seth said and pointed to the door.

"Is it safe to go in there?" I asked

"Yeah. He's dress." Seth said.

"Give me a couple of seconds." I said and went inside the locker room. I saw Jon right away and smiled. He was eating a bag of grapes and I giggled. Jon stop eating and look around at me.

"I could have sworn you didn't like grapes." I said. Jon eyes widen and he drop the bag of grapes. He just stood there and stare at me. "Well are you gonna just stand there? Or are you gonna give your best friend a hug?" I asked

"Holy shit Sam?" He yelled and ran to me and hug me tight.

"Can't breathe." I said, laughing and he let me go.

"Wow look at you, you look great."

"You do too. So wrestling huh."

"Yeah I love it. Been wrestling since I was sixteen." He said. I smiled and hug him.

"I miss you." I said. Jon smiled and hug her back.

"I miss you too." He said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Roman pop his head inside.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever this is but I was wondering if you wanna go hang out with me and Colby."

"Sure Joe. You wanna come." Jon asked me.

"I'd love too. Are my friends still outside?" I asked Roman, or Joe like Jon just call him.

"Yeah." He said

"Okay let's go." I said. We all got together and headed to the nearest bar. We order some drinks and grab a table.

"So you two knew each other." Joe said

"Yes." I said

"We grew up together." Jon said and took a swing of his beer.

"So this is the girl you were..." Colby said but was stop by Jon.

"You need a refill man, Joe go get him one. Better yet take him with you." Jon said. Joe and Colby didn't say another word and left. Mandy and Emma look at me and Jon then back at Joe and Colby.

"Will let you two talk." Mandy said and grab Emma, as they walk away.

"What was that about." I asked

"It's nothing. So what have you been up too."

"Not much. I'm a model." I said

"Wow that's great Sam. You always wanted to be one."

"Yeah I love it. I get to travel the world sometimes, do photo shoots, hang around celebrities."

"That's cool."

"You must love wrestling."

"I do. I live for it." He said

"How is your family doing?" I asked

"Um I haven't got a clue. My father left me and my mother when I was fifteen. Can we not talk about them please." He said and took a sip of his beer.

"Okay. My mom will be happy to see you." I said

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah she talks about you all the time." I said

"I'm gonna have to see her someday." He said

"I miss you." I said. Jon look over at me and he smiled

"I miss you too Sam." He said. I smiled and look over to wear Mandy and Emma where and my eyes widen. They were making out with Joe and Colby.

"Oh My God." I said out loud.

"What?" Jon asked and look over to where I pointed. Jon look and he started laughing.

"And I thought I was the ladies man." He said and laugh some more. I laugh with him. God it was good to have my friend back.

* * *

><p>Later on me and Jon went back to my apartment for a bit. I needed to know why he didn't keep in touch with me.<p>

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay." He said

"Why did you stop talking to me?" I asked. Jon look up at me and he sighs.

"I was going through things Sam."

"What things?" I asked

"My father leaving. My mother dying." He said. I gasp and walk over to him.

"How?" I asked

"She overdose." He said

"Why didn't you talk to me? I could have come down and seen you."

"And do what Sam? You're parents wouldn't have let you come." He said and he felt the tears coming. Sam saw and hug him.

"You could have call me. I would have been there for you."

"You are now." He said and hug her tight.

"My father died." I whispered. Jon pulled back and look at me.

"How?" He asked

"Last year from a heart attack." I said

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm gonna miss him but I know he's in a better place." I said

"It suck you know. When you left."

"I know. I never wanted to leave."

"But your here now."

"Yeah and I'm not going anywhere." I said

* * *

><p>Okay what did you think?<p>

R&R PLEASE!


	3. Confessions

Next Chapter. Enjoy!

Summary: **Samantha and Jon (Dean) were best friends when they were in high school. Jon has a crush on Sam but when she tells him she's moving away he is crush**** and they lose contact with each other. Years later they cross paths again. Lots of heartache, drama and steamy sex in this story.**

**Chapter Three: Confessions**

The next morning, Samantha woke up with a huge headache. She got up to fast and groan.

"Oh my fucking head." She said

"Serves you right."

Sam yelled and look over at Jon near her doorway.

"What's wrong with you dude. Don't scare me like that." She said while Jon laugh.

"You drank a lot last night. Here I got you some aspirin and water." He said, and hand them to her. Sam took them and smiled at Jon.

"Thanks. Did I do anything stupid last night?" She asked

"No. After the bar we came here and talk, then you went to bed."

"You stay here?" Sam asked

"Yeah just to make sure you were okay." He said. Sam smiled and hug him.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go take a shower and then you and me are going for breakfast." She said and headed straight to the bathroom. Jon smiled and head back to the living room. He watch some tv until his phone rang.

"Hey. Yeah I'm at my friend house now. I can meet you later. Okay. Bye." He said and hung up his phone.

"Who was that?" Sam asked

"Just a friend. You look nice. That a new outfit?" He asked

"That is and why are you asking me this? You never liking talking about girl stuff with me." Sam said

"Well I do now. You look good." He said and Sam smiled.

"Thanks. So you ready to have breakfast or what."

"Did someone say breakfast?" Colby asked as him and Mandy came out of her room. Sam and Jon eyes widen.

"Dude, you were here all night?" Jon asked

"Forget about that. I want breakfast." He said and bang on Emma door, "Emma, Joe, let's go where having breakfast."

"Joe is here too." Jon said. Emma door opened and she walk out with Joe.

"I'm not gonna ask what you were up to last night. Let's go." Jon said and walk out of the apartment. Sam look at Mandy and Emma and laugh, following Jon.

* * *

><p>"God I am stuff. That food was good." Joe said and burp.<p>

"Ew Colby that's gross." Emma said

"Sorry I had to let it out." He said and Jon laugh.

"So Jon, have you talk to Renée lately?" Colby asked

"Um..."

"Renée? Who's Renée?" Sam asked and frown. Jon look over at Colby and glare at him.

"What? Was I not suppose to say anything." He asked

"I will talk about her later. Can we get the cheque and leave." He said and left the table. Colby decided to pay for breakfast and everyone jet.

"Where did he go?" Sam asked

"Not sure. Me and Colby will go find him. I'll see you later tonight." Joe asked Emma. She smiled and Joe kiss her cheek. Colby said goodbye to Mandy as well and left with Joe. The girls all head back to their apartment and once they got inside, Sam turn and stare at both Mandy and Emma.

"Okay now is the time to talk. What the hell is going on with you two and Jon friends?" Sam asked

"I'm dating Joe." Emma said

"I'm getting to know Colby." Mandy said

"Did you girls have sex with them last night?"

"No." They both said and blush.

"Girls what is going on?" Sam asked

"Joe just slept in my bed that's it." Emma said

"Same." Mandy said, not looking at Sam.

"Mandy? Your not telling me something. Spill." Sam said

"I didn't have sex with Colby but we did other stuff." Mandy said and blush.

"Oh my god you gave him a blowjob." Emma said

"Emma." Mandy said and cover her face.

"Well did you?" Sam asked

"No but he did go down on me." Mandy said and smiled

"Was it good?" Emma asked. Mandy giggled and nod her head.

"His tongue is amazing and his fingers..."

"Ah that's too much information Mandy." Sam said and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sam got up and answer it. When she opened it she saw Jon.

"Hey." She said

"Can I come in." He said

"Of course." She said and Jon walk inside.

"Hey girls." He said

"Hey Jon." Mandy and Emma said

"Do you have a minute, I wanted to talk to you." He said to Sam.

"Come on Emma we got that thing to do with the boys." Mandy said and drag Emma out of the building with her.

"Come sit with me." Sam said and grab Jon hand. They went and sat on her couch. Jon was nervous.

"Okay here it goes, Renée is my girlfriend." Jon said

"Your girlfriend? You date now?" Sam asked

"Yeah I guess. It's new though. We met at work."

"You have a picture of her." Sam asked. Jon nodded his head and show him his phone.

"Oh my god Jon, she's beautiful."

"She's hot." He said. Jon wanted to tell Sam here and now that he used to love her, but he kept his mouth shut. Jon made a promise to himself that he wouldn't tell Sam about his feelings. So he's gonna keep quite about it. He will always love her but he needed to move on.

"Can I meet her?" Sam asked

"Yeah tomorrow good?" He asked

"Yeah. This is cool." She said

"How is this cool?"

"Cause you finally found a girl. I was hoping you would one day and now you did." She said and hug him. Jon close his eyes and hug her tight. If only she knew he wanted her.

* * *

><p>Later on the girls came back, and saw Sam sitting on the floor looking at old pictures of her and Jon.<p>

"Hey girl, what you doing." Mandy said and saw that Sam was crying.

"Your crying? What's wrong." Emma asked

"I'm just having a lousy day." Sam said

"Why? Did you and Jon have a fight?" Mandy asked

"No. We talk about Renée. It's his girlfriend. She's gorgeous." Sam said

"Okay but why are you crying." Emma said

"There's something I have kept from Jon."

"What is it." Mandy asked

"I had feelings for him."

"Like a crush?" Mandy asked

"More than that, I fell in love with him." Sam said

"What?" Mandy and Emma yelled.

* * *

><p>Duh! Duh! Duh!<p>

R&R PLEASE!

Sorry this chapter is short!


	4. I'm Sick

Next Chapter. Enjoy!

Also someone inbox me asking how many chapters I'm gonna be doing

and I was thinking around 30 or 40 chapters, maybe more.

Summary: **Samantha and Jon (Dean) were best friends when they were in high school. Jon has a crush on Sam but when she tells him she's moving away he is crush**** and they lose contact with each other. Years later they cross paths again. Lots of heartache, drama and steamy sex in this story.**

**Chapter Four: Meeting Renée**

"You fell in love with Jon?" Mandy asked

"Yes when we were in high school. I never got to tell him cause I moved away." Sam said

"Wow. This is crazy. You have to tell him." Emma said

"I can't now. He's with this Renée chick."

"So what. Do you still love him?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I mean I was in love with him when we were teenagers."

"I think you should tell him." Mandy said

"I agree with her." Emma said

"I can't. He seems happy with this Renée girl. I'm gonna go to bed I have to get up in the morning and them both."

"Okay. Goodnight." They said and Sam went into her room. She got into her pajamas and climb into her bed. She was about to fall asleep when she heard her cell phone ring. She pick it up and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Jon? What's up."

"Sorry I'm calling this late, I just wanted to talk."

"It's okay. What do you wanna talk about?" Sam asked

"I don't know. I just couldn't sleep and I thought about you." He said and Sam smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"What about Renée?"

"Oh she went to bed. So what are you doing?" He asked

"I'm just lying here. I was looking at old high school photos early."

"Oh man high school." He said and laugh, "Those were good times."

"Yeah remember the time when Tiffany got puke on at Robert party." Sam said and laugh.

"Yeah she was pissed." He said

"Oh that time me and you snuck out and we went down to the lake."

"I remember that." Jon said, "How about when you came to me for kissing advice."

"Oh god that was embarrassing."

"I thought it was cute." He said and Sam smiled.

"We almost kiss. If my father didn't call me we would have." Sam said

"I know but you kiss Matt and you dated him for a while."

"Yeah until he cheated on me."

"He was an asshole. You didn't deserve that."

"Thank you for punching him in the face for me."

"No problem, I'd do it again if some asshole even thinks of hurting you." He said and Sam began to tear up, "Sam? You okay?" He asked

"Yeah. I was just thinking about my Dad." She lied. She really was thinking about Jon all day.

"He's proud of you. So am I."

"You are."

"Of Course I am Sam. Always have been." He said

"I'm proud of you as well. It's getting late."

"Yeah I gotta get up and meet Renée tomorrow. You still gonna come and meet her?" He asked

"Yeah, I'll meet up with you two." She said

"Okay. Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Jon." She said and hung up the phone. She rolled on her side and started crying. She really loved Jon but now she knew it was too late.

* * *

><p>"Morning sunshine." Emma said and hug Sam.<p>

"What's so great about it." Sam asked and sneeze. She grab some kleenex and blow her nose.

"You feeling okay?" Emma asked

"Yeah I'm great."

"Well the sun is out, the birds are singing and today were going clothes shopping."

"I can't. I have to meet Jon and Renée remember."

"Oh yeah. You sure you wanna do that."

"No but I have too. If I ditch Jon he will know something is up." Sam said and pour some juice in her glass.

"You really need to tell Jon how you feel." Mandy said

"I know but not now." Sam said. Suddenly someone knock on the door and Sam answer it.

"Jon?" She asked

"Hey." He said, kiss my cheek and walk inside, "Can I talk to you for a minute." He asked as I close the door.

"Sure what's up?" She asked. Jon look over at Emma and Mandy and smiled.

"Hey girls, do you mind giving me and Sam a minute."

"Sure we gotta go meet Joe and Colby anyways." Mandy said as he and Emma grab their coats and left.

"Okay were alone what's up?" Sam asked

"I don't think I should be with Renée."

"What? Why not?"

"Sam you know I'm not good with relationships. I mean the other day I took Renée to the movies and I didn't even get popcorn and she was upset, then I took her on a picnic and she told me later she didn't like picnics. I mean why sit the whole time and then tell me later you don't like picnics. I'm not sleeping good because she always calls me around six o'clock in the morning. Who calls you at six o'clock in the morning."

"Do you love her?" Sam asked. Jon look up and frown.

"What? No. I just started dating this girl."

"Do you like her?"

"Of course I do." He said

"Then stay with her. Make it work." Sam said. Jon smiled and hug her.

"See that's why I love you Sam, you always know what to say."

"Yeah." She said and Jon pulled back to look at her.

"Hey you okay?" He asked and touch my face.

"Yeah I'm just tired." Sam said. He touch her forehead and frown.

"Sam you feel really warm. You're not sick are you?" He asked and look at her. She look really pale, her nose was red, and her eyes look puffy.

"No I'm fine." She said and suddenly she felt dizzy and was falling. Jon catch her quick before she fell. He pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. He laid her down and felt her forehead.

"Jesus Sam your burning up."

"I thought it was just a cold." Sam said. Jon went into the bathroom and got a cold wet cloth and came back, placing it on her forehead.

"I'll run to the pharmacy and grab some cold medicine for you. Then when I come back I'll make you some soup."

"Jon you don't have to do this, what about your breakfast date with Renée?" She asked

"We can do it another time. I wanna make sure your okay." He said

"Make sure it's chicken noodle." She said and cough.

"Of course. Just relax. I'll be back." He said and left. When he was walking down the street he called Renée.

"Hey baby."

"Hey look I won't be able to make breakfast something came up." Jon said

"Oh that's okay. We can do it another time. Look I was thinking maybe this weekend we can have a big dinner party at my place. You can bring Joe and Colby."

"Sure babe, that sounds great." Jon said and let her go. Jon made it to the pharmacy and grab some stuff Sam needed. Once he was finish he headed back to Sam place. He walk into her room and saw she was sleeping. He walk over to her and sat beside her.

"I'm gonna miss you when I leave this weekend." He said and kiss her hand, "I hope you can't hear me when I say this but I love you Sam. I wish you knew how I feel but I feel like if I tell you things between us won't be the same. That's why I need to let you go. When I leave this weekend you won't see me anymore. This is it. I'm sorry." Jon said and got up. He turn around and saw Emma and Mandy standing there. Jon walk out of Sam room and the girls follow him.

"How could you do this to her?" Mandy asked

"It's for the best. You two don't know everything that happen between me and Sam so drop it."

"You two are friends. You're gonna crush her if you leave."

"I'm sorry." Jon said and left.

* * *

><p>What you think?<p>

R&R Please!


	5. I Hate You

Next Chapter. Enjoy!

Summary: **Samantha and Jon (Dean) were best friends when they were in high school. Jon has a crush on Sam but when she tells him she's moving away he is crush**** and they lose contact with each other. Years later they cross paths again. Lots of heartache, drama and steamy sex in this story.**

**Chapter Five: I hate you**

Sam woke up from her sleep and look around her room. She remember being sick and Jon was here helping her. Sam smiled and got up,walking into the living room where she saw Emma and Mandy.

"Morning girls." Sam said

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked

"I'm good. When did Jon leave?" Sam asked. Emma and Mandy look over at each other than back over at Sam.

"She needs to know Mandy." Emma said

"I think it's a bad idea."

"What are you girls whispering about?" Sam asked

"Jon left." Emma said

"Oh. Well when is he coming back."

"He's not. He's gotta go back on tour." Emma said

"Oh yeah that's right for wrestling. Well I can catch him on Skype tonight if he's not busy."

"Sam you're not getting what were saying. Once he leaves, he's gone for good. Meaning he's gonna lose contact with you again." Mandy said. Sam just stood there and laugh.

"Nice try guys." Sam said and went to grab some soup.

"Were being serious. He left Sam." Emma said. Sam look at her friends and knew they were telling the truth.

"I need to go." She said and started feeling dizzy again.

"Sam. Stay here. You still a little sick." Emma said

"No I have to catch him before he leaves." Sam said and walk to the door.

"We'll drive you." Mandy said. They all got into Mandy car and drove over to Jon place. Once they were there Sam got out and walk up into Jon apartment. She knock loud on his door until it open revealing a girl.

"Can I help you?"

"Who are you?" Sam asked

"I'm Renée, who are you?" She asked. Sam look at her and was completely shock. This was Jon girlfriend? She was beautiful.

"I'm Sam, Jon friend." She said, and walk inside.

"He's not here now." Renée said

"Good. You don't mind me waiting then."

"Well you're gonna be waiting for a while he left for work." Renée said

"Left for work? You mean he went on tour."

"Yes. He's gonna be in San Fransisco tonight." Renée said, "I'm meeting him down there." She said. Sam didn't say anything else and left. She got back into Mandy car and was quite. Mandy started her car and drove off. They headed back to their home and Sam went inside her room and lay down.

"God she didn't look good." Mandy said as they look at Sam.

"I wonder what they talk about." Emma said

"We didn't talk." Sam said, "He's already gone."

"What do you mean?" Mandy asked

"I mean he wasn't there. Renée was and she said he already left." Sam said and cried.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Emma said and crawl in beside her, hugging her. Mandy got in as well.

"What did I do? I mean I thought we were friends."

"He's an asshole if you ask me." Emma said

"Emma." Mandy said

"No she is right. He's an asshole." Sam said and grab her phone. She dialed Jon number and it went to voicemail.

"Hey this is Jon leave a message."

"Hello Jon, it's me Sam, you know your best friend, the one you forgot to say goodbye too. Boy do I have a few words for you. You're an asshole. How could you up and leave without saying goodbye to me. You did this before, when I moved away, and you're doing it again. I consider you as my best friend and for you to just leave is pathetic. I didn't care that you had to go on tour Jon but you could have said goodbye to me. I hate you. You are not my friend anymore. Are friendship is over." Sam said and hung up. Sam threw her phone across the room and it broke. She began to cry again and her friends hug her.

* * *

><p>In San Fransisco:<p>

Jon finally landed and made his way to his hotel. He wanted to just relax and rest up before Raw Monday night. Suddenly his phone was ringing and answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey babe. Did you land in San Fransisco?"

"I did. I'm at the hotel now."

"That's good. Oh before I forget your friend Sam came by."

"She did?" Jon asked.

"Yeah. She was looking for you. She's a nice girl. Didn't say much. I told her you left for tour and she left."

"Yeah she's a nice girl. I have to get some sleep so when you land maybe you and me can do something."

"Of course. You get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Renée said and hung up. Jon sigh and laid back in bed and thought of Sam. He didn't want to leave her like that. She meant everything to him and all he did was hurt her. Suddenly his phone went off and he answer it.

"Hello?"

"Dude what room are you in?" Colby asked

"312."

"Okay me and JOe are coming up." He said. It didn't take them long to come up and Jon let them in.

"Dude are flight was so fucking long." Colby said.

"So was mine." Jon said

"So how are you doing?" Joe asked

"What do you mean?" Jon asked

"Man we know about Sam. Our girls told us."

"Told you what?" Jon asked

"How you're in love with Sam." Colby said. Jon look at his buddies and sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"It's complicated."

"Does she know how you feel?" Joe asked

"No and it's gonna stay that way."

"Do you know she is mad. Even our girls hate you right now." Colby said

"It has to be this way. I'm moving on with Renée now." Jon said. The boys didn't say anything else.

"Look me and Joe are heading down to the bar later, you wanna join us." Colby asked

"No thanks man, I'm just gonna head to bed." Jon said. Joe and Colby left as Jon went back and lay down. He look at his phone and saw there was a message and he listen to it.

**_"Hello Jon, it's me Sam, you know your best friend, the one you forgot to say goodbye too. Boy do I have a few words for you. You're an asshole. How could you up and leave without saying goodbye to me. You did this before, when I moved away, and you're doing it again. I consider you as my best friend and for you to just leave is pathetic. I didn't care that you had to go on tour Jon but you could have said goodbye to me. I hate you. You are not my friend anymore. Are friendship is over."_**

Jon close his eyes and sigh. He Sam would be mad but not this mad. He shut off his phone, turn the lights off and fell asleep, ready to start a new life without Sam in it.

* * *

><p>So what you think? Don't be mad at me lol<p>

Next chapter we see Sam start a new relationship

and Jon doesn't like it.


	6. punch in the face

Next Chapter. Enjoy!

Summary: **Samantha and Jon (Dean) were best friends when they were in high school. Jon has a crush on Sam but when she tells him she's moving away he is crush**** and they lose contact with each other. Years later they cross paths again. Lots of heartache, drama and steamy sex in this story.**

**Chapter Six: Punch In The Face**

Two Years Later:

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sam said

"Look it's been two years now. You need to face him now and ask him while he walk away." Mandy said

"Why? He was the one who walk away. I don't need Jon in my life anymore. He's with Renée."

"I say who cares. Raw is here tonight live and you should face the asshole."

"Mandy is right also Colby and Joe wanna see you." Emma said

"They miss me don't they."

"Well yeah, it was fun last time they seen you." Mandy said. Sam sigh and nod her head.

"Okay. I'll go." She said, as Emma and Mandy hug her.

"This is great. The boys are gonna be happy to see you." Emma said

"I can't wait to see them." Sam said.

Later on the girls got ready for Raw and headed down to the arena.

"Are you nervous?" Mandy asked

"Yes. I don't even know what to say to him."

"If I was you I'd just punch him in the face." Mandy said

"Mandy. Don't listen to her. You two should talk and you should tell him how you feel." Emma said. They pulled up at the arena and park the car.

"I think this was a bad mistake." Sam said

"Hey don't be a chicken shit. You want answers so you're gonna get them. Now get out of this car Samantha." Mandy said

"Okay chill." She said and got out. They headed into the arena and Sam started getting nervous. Suddenly she spotted Joe and Colby and she smiled.

"Hey boys." Mandy & Emma shouted. Joe and Colby turn around and smiled when they seen their girls. They ran over and hug them.

"It's good to see you baby." Joe said and kiss Emma. Colby did the same with Mandy and Sam started laughing. The boys look over at her and smiled.

"Sammy." they said and hug her.

"Guys can't breathe." She said and they let her go, "And I told you not to call me that."

"But it's your name." Colby said and Sam smiled

"I missed you two." She said and laugh.

"Sam?" Someone said and Samantha froze. She knew who it was but she didn't want to turn around. Sam close her eyes took a deep breath and turn to look at Jon. He look different from the last time she seen him. He look like he hasn't gotten sleep. He looks like a mess.

"It is you. What are you doing here?" Jon asked. Sam suddenly got mad at punch Dean in the face. Colby and Joe hold Sam back while Dean was bleeding from his nose.

"You are an asshole. I hate you so much."

"Relax, relax." Colby said and pulled her away from Jon. Joe bend down and look at Dean nose.

"Dude at least it's not broken."

"Shut up man." Jon said and headed into the change room. Joe followed him and push Jon against the wall.

"No you shut up man. You deserve what you got. She was your best friend and you turned your back on her. You need to make things up to her. Now keep your nose and then go find her." Joe said and left.

* * *

><p>Down the hall Sam was getting her hand check by the doctors at the arena. She was so angry. She didn't want to punch Jon but he had it coming.<p>

"Well it's not broken." the doctor said.

"Thank god." Mandy said

"You really punch Jon hard." Colby said

"The jerk deserve it." Mandy said

"She's right I did." Jon said, walking into the room.

"You deserve more than a punch to the face." Mandy said

"Mandy enough. Let's go and leave these two to talk." Colby said

"No way I'm not leaving her here with him."

"Mandy we need to talk. Just go please." Sam said. Mandy didn't say another word and left with Colby. Now it was just Jon and Sam. They both stood there staring at each other, not saying a word. Jon sigh and rub his neck and laugh.

"You have a pretty mean right hook." He said

"I shouldn't have punch you."

"No I deserve it and I wanna say I'm sorry."

"I don't except your apology." She said

"Sam I know I hurt and I'm sorry." Jon said

"You did more than hurt me Jon, you..." Sam said but stop herself from telling him how she really felt.

"You what? Come on please don't hate me." Jon said and got closer to her.

"I can't be your friend." She said and pass by him but he grab her hand.

"Sam please don't. Tell me what I can do to make this right."

"There's nothing you can do." She said and walk out of the room. When she was walking out she bump into someone.

"Oh god I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Miss and it's looks like you've been crying."

"I'm just having a bad day."

"Well that sucks. I'm Stuart Bennett but while working everyone calls me Wade Barrett."

"It's nice to meet you Stuart, I'm Samantha Morgan."

"So are you here for the show."

"Yes I'm also here to see my friends."

"And who are your friends?" Stuart asked

"That would be us." Mandy said. Sam turned around and saw Mandy and Emma.

"Hey girls. Where is Colby and Joe?" Sam asked

"They went to get ready for their match. Hi I'm Mandy, Sam friend."

"Nice to meet you Mandy, I'm.."

"Wade Barrett, I know." She said

"Hi I'm Emma, Sam friend as well."

"Nice to meet you Emma." He said and look over at Sam, "If your free later after the show, you wanna go to the local bar with me? You can bring your friends." He said. Sam smiled and look over and saw Jon, then look back at Stuart.

"I'd love too."

"Great. See you later." He said and walk away.

"Sam he totally likes you." Emma said

"You think?" She asked

"Yes. Let's go find our seats." Mandy said

"So how did things go with Jon." Emma said

"I'll talk about that later."

* * *

><p>What you think?<p>

Sorry this chapter is short.

R&R Please!


	7. I'm sorry I hurt you

Next Chapter. Enjoy!

Summary: **Samantha and Jon (Dean) were best friends when they were in high school. Jon has a crush on Sam but when she tells him she's moving away he is crush**** and they lose contact with each other. Years later they cross paths again. Lots of heartache, drama and steamy sex in this story.**

**Chapter Seven: I'm Sorry I Hurt You**

"So me and Stuart are going to grab some drinks. You girls wanna come. You can bring Colby and Joe." Samantha said

"Sure which bar?" Emma asked

"Lagoon's."

"Okay we'll meet you there." She said and walk away. She went looking for the boys and Mandy when she saw Jon.

"Hey Jon." Mandy said. Jon stop and saw Emma.

"Hey Em. What's up?" He asked

"Nothing much. What are you doing tonight?" She asked

"Nothing much why?"

"You wanna come to Lagoon's with me, Mandy and the boys."

"I'd love to but tonight I just wanna go home."

"Samantha is coming and she's gonna be there with Wade."

"So. Why are you telling me this?" Jon asked

"Cause I know your secret Jon."

"And what secret is that."

"You're in love with Sam." Emma said and smiled when she saw Jon eyes widen. He grab her arm and brought her inside a locker room.

"Who else knows? You didn't tell Sam did you."

"Only me and the boys know and I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." He said

"You gotta tell her Jon."

"I know. I'm afraid to tell her though."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't wanna lose her but it's too late anyways cause I already did."

"No you haven't. Show her you're not giving up. Come tonight."

"She might get mad." Jon said

"No she won't. I have to go find Mandy and the guys now. I'll see you at Lagoon's okay." She said and left. Emma headed down to Joe locker room and found him.

"Hey where's Mandy."

"She left with Sam, Colby and Stuart." Joe said and kiss Emma.

"So I talk with Jon and he's coming to the bar."

"What? Emma."

"He's our friend Joe and he deserves to hang with us."

"Okay. Is he meeting us there?" He asked

"Yes so let's get going." She said, pulling him out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>"So how long have you been a fan of wrestling." Stuart asked<p>

"I'm actually not a fan. Mandy and Emma are." Sam said, "They are dating Colby and Joe."

"Really I didn't know that." Stuart said

"Yes and Mandy is amazing." Colby said and kiss her forehead. Suddenly Joe and Emma walk in and they walk over to their friends.

"Sorry were late getting here." Emma said and blushed.

"Why are you blushing Emma." Mandy asked

"It's nothing. I need a drink." She said. Joe smiled and whisper something in her ear and she giggled.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Mandy asked, Everyone look up and saw Jon walking inside.

"I invited him here." Emma said. They look at her except Stuart with shock expressions.

"You did what." Mandy said

"I invited him. He's our friend. Jon over here." Emma yelled. Jon look over and walk to their table.

"Hey man." Colby said

"Hey." Jon said, trying to avoid eye contact with Sam.

"Grab a seat man." Joe said

"It's okay. I'm not staying long. Excuse me." He said and went to grab a beer.

"Well that was weird. Is Jon okay." Stuart said

"Yeah he's fine." Mandy said. Sam look over at Jon and frown.

"I'll be right back." Sam said and got up, walking over to Jon.

"Just a beer please." He said

"Make that two please." She said. Jon look over at her then back at the bartender.

"What do you want Sam."

"I just came to see if your okay."

"No I'm not okay Sam. You told me were not friends anymore so excuse me if I don't want to talk to you." He said leaving his beer and walking outside. Sam started tearing up and she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turn around and saw Joe and she hug him.

"I'm sorry hun."

"Why are you sorry. I'm the one who told him I didn't wanna be friends."

"Then go find him. Tell him how much you miss him."

"What about Stuart."

"He's busy kissing some girl." Joe said and Sam rolled her eyes. She smiled and headed out of the bar. She look around and found Jon having a smoke.

"You know smoking is a nasty habit." She said and walk over to him.

"I know. I will quit." He said and butted his smoke out, "I'm sorry." He said

"What are you sorry for?" She asked

"For yelling at you. I was an asshole."

"I deserve it." She said and started tearing up. Jon look at her and frown.

"Hey why are you crying?"

"Because I miss you. I miss my best friend." She said and Jon grab her and hug her.

"I miss you too Sam." He said and pulled away from her. She had tears running down her cheeks and Jon wipe them away, "No more crying okay." He said and she nodded her head and look up at him. His hand was still touching her face and Sam eyes move down to his lips. Jon look down at her lips as well. He wanted to kiss her so badly but suddenly Mandy came out with Colby.

"What are you two doing out here." Mandy said and they pulled away from each other.

"We were just talking." Sam said and grab Jon hand, "Come on, buy me a drink." She said

"Sure but let me talk with Colby first." He said. Sam smiled and grab Mandy hand and went inside.

"What's up man." Colby said

"I almost kiss Sam."

"What? Are you serious."

"Dead serious. If you and Mandy didn't walk out I would have."

"Damn. Well it looks like everything is okay between you two."

"Yeah we made up. Now if you will excuse me I gotta go buy my girl a beer."

"You're girl?" Colby asked

"I mean my friend." He said and Colby laugh. They walk back inside and Jon saw Sam and his smile fell when he saw her kissing Stuart.

"Oh shit man." Colby said

"If you talk to her tell her something came up. I have to go." He said and left. Colby walk up to Mandy, Joe and Emma.

"Where did Jon go?" Joe asked

"He went home." Colby said

"What? Why?" Sam asked, pulling away from Stuart.

"He said something came up."

"Yeah probably Renée." Mandy said

"He's not seeing Renée anymore." Joe said. The girls look over at him and frown.

"He's not? What happen between them." Sam asked

"She wanted kids and he didn't. So she left him." Joe said

"I never did like her." Mandy said, slurring her words.

"And I think it's time for this lovely woman to go home." Colby said and pick her up.

"Yeah same with this one." Joe said and pick Emma up.

"Do you need a ride home?" Stuart asked

"I live with them so I'm gonna go with them. Thanks for inviting me."

"Will I see you again."

"Maybe." Sam said and left. They took a cab together and headed to the girl's home. They enter the house, as Joe took Emma in her room and Colby took Mandy to hers. Suddenly Sam heard moaning from both rooms and she rolled her eyes. She didn't want to sleep her tonight knowing her roommates where having sex so she called a cab and headed over to Jon place. She was happy she knew where Jon lived. She paid the taxi driver and headed to Jon door. She knock and he quickly answer it.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?" She asked

"Sure." He said and let her in.

"I wasn't gonna come but you're the only person I know and I just didn't want to hear my friends having sex tonight." She said and Jon laugh.

"It's fine I was just watching some tv." He said and they sat down in his living room.

"Oh my god you're watching Friends."

"Yeah. I mean you were the one that got me into it."

"I know. What season are you on?"

"Season five I think."

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Renée." She said. Jon look over at her and frown, "Joe mention it. Don't be mad at him."

"She just wanted things I didn't want."

"Kids but you like kids." Sam said

"Yes but their just not for me."

"I think you would make a great dad."

"And you would make a great mom." He said.

"So we ever gonna talk about what happen at the bar." She said

"I was hoping to let that go." He said and look at her.

"We were gonna kiss Jon, you know it." She said

"Yes I know and that would have ruin our friendship."

"So your glad we didn't kiss."

"No. Yes. I mean, I don't know. All I know is that I care about you. You're my friend and I never wanna hurt you again." He said. Sam smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're awesome you know that."

"Well I try." He said. Sam smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I miss you." She said

"I miss you too Sam."

* * *

><p>What you all think?<p>

R&R Please!


	8. Don't Go

Next Chapter. Enjoy!

Summary: **Samantha and Jon (Dean) were best friends when they were in high school. Jon has a crush on Sam but when she tells him she's moving away he is crush**** and they lose contact with each other. Years later they cross paths again. Lots of heartache, drama and steamy sex in this story.**

**Chapter Eight: Don't Go!**

There was loud banging and Jon slowly opened his eyes. He look over and saw Sam still sleeping beside him, with her head on his shoulder. He heard more banging and realize there was someone at his door. He got up slowly not to wake up Sam and answer it.

"Dude your here, thank god." Colby said and walk inside with Joe.

"What's going on."

"We can't find Sam. We came back to the girls apartment all together and when we woke up she was not there."

"That's because I'm right here." Sam said. Joe and Colby turn around and their mouths drop.

"Why is she here?" Colby asked

"Because she needed a place to crash."

"And I'm heading out. You want to hang out later before you leave town."

"Of course I will." Jon said. Sam smiled and hug him.

"Thanks for the talk last night."

"Your welcome." He said and watch her leave.

"Jon did you two do it." Colby asked and Joe smack him across the head.

"What the hell Joe."

"Sam was here last night because she didn't want to hear her best friends having sex last night." Jon said as their eyes pop out.

"Shit she heard us." Joe said

"Yes and she came here. To answer your question no we didn't do it. We talk and fell asleep."

"But you guys almost kiss last night." Joe said and Jon look over at Colby

"What? I didn't know I was to keep it a secret."

"It doesn't matter man, she was kissing Stuart last night. You saw it."

"Look just tell her how you feel man." Joe said

"I will when the time is right. Are you guys gonna come with me and Sam."

"No were going to head on the road." Colby said

"Okay I'll catch you guys in New York." He said. They said goodbye and headed out not before Joe spoke up

"You need to tell her soon before it's too late Jon." Joe said and left.

* * *

><p>Sam arrived home and suddenly Emma and Mandy were hugging her.<p>

"Um, nice to see you as well."

"Where the hell did you go." Mandy said

"I was at Jon place."

"What? Why?" Emma asked

"Cause I didn't want to hear my best friends having sex." Sam said as Emma and Mandy blush.

"Why didn't you go see Stuart instead." Mandy said

"I don't know where he's staying at."

"You have his number." Mandy said

"Yes but I'm not going out with him." Sam said, "Were just friends."

"What? But he likes you Sam. Give him a try."

"Mandy he was kissing another woman."

"So you kiss him right after."

"I blame the alcohol."

"You didn't seem drunk last night." Emma said

"Look I'm just not into him okay." She said

"You have to stop this."

"Stop what?" Sam asked

"Hoping you stand a chance with Jon. It's not gonna happen."

"Mandy." Emma said and glare at her.

"No it's fine Emma. She's right I don't stand a chance with Jon. You seen what Renée look like. I could never been as beautiful and gorgeous like she is. It's better me and Jon are just friends." She said and walk into her bedroom. She took a quick shower and change into some comfy clothes and headed out.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked

"I'm going to see Jon before he leaves. I'll talk to you later." She said and left. She started walking towards Jon house but started feeling like someone was following her. Sam stop in her tracks and look behind her. She didn't see anyone and just kept walking fast. She arrived at Jon place and knock on his door. He opened it and she rush inside fast.

"Sam? What's going on?" He asked

"Someone is following me." She said

"What do you mean someone is following you?"

"I was walking here and I got this weird feeling someone was following me. I turn to look and see if someone was there but I couldn't see anybody."

"It's probably nothing Sam." He said and saw the worry look on her face, "Hey." He said and place his hands on her face, "You okay."

"Yeah you're probably right, it's nothing. Let's go have fun." She said

"Fun? Okay what do you wanna do."

"I have the best place." She said and pulled him out of his house.

* * *

><p>"So who knew an amusement park was part of this fun idea."<p>

"Oh you had fun admit it."

"I did because I was with you." Jon said and Sam smiled. They arrived back at his place and she watch as he started packing his bags.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said. Jon stop what he was doing and look at her.

"Me too. You know I'm just a phone call away."

"I know. I'm glad we fix things before you leave."

"Me too." He said and hug her. She hug him back and didn't want to let him go.

"I have to go Sam." Jon said

"I know." She said and pulled away from him.

"How about this, me and the boys have christmas off and were all gonna be down in Las Vegas at my place, you and the girls should come."

"Really? You want me to come to Vegas."

"Of course I do. You're my friend. Plus we can gamble and getting fucking drunk." He said and Sam laugh.

"Okay it's a deal." She said and they headed out. He called a cab and waited for it. He look over at her and saw that she was looking around.

"Are you still worry about this so-called person that's following you."

"Yeah I just got that weird vibe again." She said as his cab pulled up. He place his luggage in the trunk and kiss her forehead.

"Call me later and do not worry about that okay." He said and got inside the cab. They both smiled and the cab drove away. Sam sigh and headed back to her home. When she got there she saw cops and Emma crying. Sam rush faster and hug Emma.

"Emma what's going on?" She asked

"It's Mandy. She's been shot."

* * *

><p>What do you think? Sorry for this chapter being short.<p>

R&R Please!


	9. Don't Give UP

Summary: **Samantha and Jon (Dean) were best friends when they were in high school. Jon has a crush on Sam but when she tells him she's moving away he is crush**** and they lose contact with each other. Years later they cross paths again. Lots of heartache, drama and steamy sex in this story.**

**Chapter Nine: Don't Give Up**

"What do you mean she's been shot?" Sam asked and push pass the officers to get into her house. They grab her so she wouldn't go inside.

"She's not inside Sam. They took her to the hospital." Emma said

"What happen?" Sam asked

"I just went to the store. I didn't take long. When I came back she was on the ground. There was blood everywhere. I called 911 as fast as I can. The police think someone broke inside the house." Emma said and cried.

"So they think this was a break in. Like a robbery."

"Nothing was stolen." Emma said

"I have to call Colby. He needs to know what happen." Sam said and dial Colby number but it was busy, "His phone is busy."

"Call Jon." Emma said. Sam dial Jon and he pick up after the first ring.

"Sam what's up."

"Jon." Sam cried.

"Sam what's wrong?" He asked

"It's Mandy. She...She.." Sam couldn't speak and Emma grab the phone.

"Jon it's Emma. Mandy has been shot."

"What? Oh fuck."

"Sam was calling to tell Colby."

"Fuck. Okay I'm gonna let you go and tell him." He said and hung up.

"Sam, he's gonna tell Colby." Emma said

"Okay. We have to go to the hospital." She said. Emma nodded her head and they went inside Emma car and drove down to the hospital. Sam couldn't believe this was happening. This was her best friend. Who would want to do this. They arrived at the hospital and walk inside.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a friend of mine. She was just brought in. Her name is Mandy Collins."

"She is on the third floor, room 20." the secretary said. They both thank her and took the elevator upstairs. They found her room but she wasn't in there.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where Mandy Collins is?" Sam asked the nurse.

"She is in surgery now. It's gonna be long so I recommend you both to wait in the waiting room." She said and left. They both headed to the waiting room and waited.

"She's gotta be okay Sam." Emma said and tear up.

"She will. She's a fighter."

* * *

><p>Time as past, it was now four hours that Sam and Emma waited to hear something about Mandy. Suddenly she heard shouting and they look up to see Colby and Joe.<p>

"Where is she?" Colby yelled

"Sir I'm gonna have to tell you to calm down."

"DOn't tell me to calm down. My girlfriend been shot. Where is she?" He asked

"Colby." Emma yelled. Colby look over at Emma and Sam, and ran to them. The girls hug him tight.

"What's going on?" Colby asked

"She's still in surgery." Sam said. Joe walk up to us and he hug Emma. She cried into his arms.

"Excuse me. Are you here for Mandy Collins."

"Yes. Is she is okay." Colby asked

"She's in a coma. I'm sorry. We have stop the bleeding."

"Is she gonna come out of the coma." Colby said

"Time will only tell. Just be there for her. She will wake up when she's ready." He said

"May I see her."

"Yes but one at a time." He said and left.

"Colby you go first okay." Emma said. Colby nodded his head and walk into her room.

"I'm gonna head down to get some coffee. You two want anything."

"No were fine." Joe said. Sam turn around and went to the elevators. Once she got down to the main floor and got off the elevators she look up and saw Jon walking inside. He saw her standing there and suddenly she ran towards him and hug him.

"Sam." He said and she cried into his arms. He held her tight as she cries. She look up and he wipe her tears away.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Are you kidding me? My best friend needed me." He said, "I couldn't let her deal with this alone."

"Thank you for coming. Are you and the boys gonna get in trouble for missing work."

"No our boss was nice to let us have the week off."

"I'm glad your here."

"Me too. So what did you find out? Is she okay."

"No. She's in a coma. They said she will wake up when she's ready."

"Fuck. How did this happen."

"Someone broke into our home. The police think someone wanted to break in to rob us."

"A robbery? Jesus." He said

"Who would do this though. I mean we don't have much stuff." Sam said

"I don't know but the police will find out." Jon said. They headed back upstairs and saw Emma crying.

"Emma." Sam said and hug her, "Where's Joe and Colby?" she asked

"Colby was angry and storm off. Joe went to find him." Emma said and saw Jon standing behind them, "Hey Jon."

"Hey Em." He said and hug her.

"Did you see her." Sam said

"Yes. I'm gonna go get something to drink." She said and walk away.

"Can you come in with me." Sam asked Jon.

"Of course I will." He said and grab her hand. They walk inside and Sam saw her friend lying in bed.

"She looks so pale." Sam said and cried. Sam grab Mandy hand and moved some hair away from her face.

"You gotta wake up. Please. I need my best friend back. This is my fault. We had that fight and we didn't talk afterwards and.. please wake up." She cried and Jon hug her.

"Come on. Let me take you home." He said. Sam nodded her head and they walk out of the room. They headed downstairs where they found Emma, Joe and Colby.

"Hey man." Jon said and hug Colby.

"Are you okay." Emma asked Sam.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

"I'm gonna take her home." Jon said

"Are you sure you want to go back there after what happen." Emma said

"She's right. I can't go back there." Sam said

"Then you can stay with me okay." Jon said

"Colby you can crash at my place." Joe said

"No thanks man. I'm gonna stay here." He said and walk away.

"I'm worry about him." Joe said

"He'll be okay." Emma said

"Well I'm ready to get out of here." Sam said

"Me too." Emma said and hug Sam, "I'll call you tomorrow." She said and left with Joe. Jon and Sam also left and headed to his place. When they arrived, they got out of Jon car and headed inside.

"Do you want something to drink." Jon asked

"You got any wine."

"No just beer."

"Beer is good." She said. Jon walk to his fridge, grab two beers and sat down with Sam.

"Thank you again for coming. You didn't have too."

"Of course I did. You're my best friend Sam." He said and Sam sigh.

"Yeah." She said and got up.

"Are you okay." Jon said as Sam put some music on.

"Yeah I'm good." She said and suddenly a slow song came on by Taylor Swift, Jon pulled a face and it made Sam laugh.

"Come on, dance with me. LIke old times."

"But its Taylor Swift." Jon said

"So, come on." She said and pulled him up from the couch and walk to the middle of the floor.

"Here." She said and grab his hand and put it on her shoulder, "Now put your other hand around my waist." She said and did as she said. She place one of her hands on his shoulder and the other one on his waist.

"This is weird. You know I don't dance." He said

"Just move with the flow." She said and they started moving.

"See your dancing." She said and smiled. Jon smiled as they continued to dance. He pulled her closer to him and she laid her head on his chest. They sway back and forth enjoying the moment.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>And I think I'll leave it there lol<p>

Who do you think said it?

R&R Please!


	10. Tell Me You Love Me

Summary: **Samantha and Jon (Dean) were best friends when they were in high school. Jon has a crush on Sam but when she tells him she's moving away he is crush**** and they lose contact with each other. Years later they cross paths again. Lots of heartache, drama and steamy sex in this story.**

**Chapter Ten: Tell Me You Love Me**

It was very quite. No more music was playing. Jon and Sam were standing there, still holding each other. She look down at him with wide eyes.

"What did you just say." Sam said

"I love you. I've been in love with you since we were teens." He said

"Why are you telling me this now."

"I was afraid that I would lose you if I told you sooner."

"How come you didn't tell me this before. Things would have been different."

"Different? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Because I was in love with you too. I'm still in love with you." She said and Jon eyes widen.

"What? How come you didn't say anything." He asked

"I was gonna tell you how I felt before I left for Philadelphia."

"You leaving fuck me up bad." He said

"Fuck you up how?" Sam asked

"Forget it."

"No were gonna talk about this now. What happened."

"When you left and we lost touch, I got into drugs and I drank a lot. It fuck me up Sam. I needed you and you were nowhere to be found. It's like you didn't care about me anymore."

"Don't you dare put this on me. You stop sending me letters and you stop calling."

"You still should have told me before you left for Philadelphia."

"You should have told me as well." Sam said, "I mean do you have any idea how much it hurt seeing you with Renée." She said

"I knew you didn't like her."

"Well of course I didn't. She was beautiful. She made you happy. I wanted to make you happy."

"You think I didn't like seeing you with Stuart. Or what about Robert."

"Robert? What about him."

"Come on Sam. You had a thing for him. I even saw you two kissing at the party that night you told me your leaving."

"It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything." Sam said

"What about when you kiss Stuart."

"You saw us kissing?" She asked

"Yes. After I talk with Colby that night at the bar, I walk in and saw you kissing him. We almost kiss that night."

"Kissing him was a mistake as well and I was drunk."

"Don't blame the alcohol Sam. You knew exactly what you were doing that night."

"I'm sorry."

"We could have been together all that time."

"But we were both stubborn." Sam said

"And scared." He said and sigh, "I gotta go think for a while." He said and grab his coat, "I'll be right back." He said and left.

* * *

><p>After Jon left, Sam went upstairs and shower. She knew Jon wouldn't mind. Once she finish her shower, she wrap a towel around her and look for something to wear. She found one of Jon jersey's and put it on. She didn't know how long Jon would be so she decided to go to sleep. She found a spare room and lay down. Later on Sam woke up and realize it was one o'clock in the morning and she was hungry. She headed downstairs into the kitchen and look for something. She grab some bread and made a sandwich. Suddenly she felt someone place their hands on her waist and she gasp. She knew it was Jon. She grip the counter in front of her as she can feel him breathing on her neck.<p>

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look in my jersey right now." He said and that send chills down her back. He turn her around so he could look at her.

"Say it again." He said

"Say what?" She whispered

"You know what." He said. Sam touch his face and stare into his eyes.

"I love you." She said. Jon smiled and pulled her face to his and kissed her. Sam moan against his lips, and pulled him closer. Jon growls and she bite his lip and he shoved his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues moving together. Jon lifted her up and carry her to the couch. They pulled away from each other and smiled.

"This is gonna change things between us now." She said

"I know." He said. Sam smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. He push her back on the couch. He push his jersey that she was wearing up and look up at her boobs and lick his lips. He leaned forward and lick one of her nipples, making her cried out.

"Jon." she cried out and he continued to lick her nipples.

"You are fucking beautiful, Sam."

"Jon please."

"Please what?" He asked

"I need you inside me now."

"You're gonna wake up." He said. Suddenly Sam woke up and look around. She realize she was dreaming and sigh. She got out of bed and went to go get a drink. She walk into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Suddenly she heard the door opened and look around to see Jon walking inside.

"Hey."

"Ah." Jon yelled and grab his chest, making Sam laugh.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She said

"It's fine. I thought maybe you were sleeping."

"I was but I had this weird dream. I was thirsty and wanted a drink."

"Sorry. I hope I didn't worry you."

"No it's okay. Where did you go?"

"I went for a walk."

"All this time."

"And I had some drinks with a friend."

"A girl?" She asked, biting her lip.

"No a guy." He said, smiling as he moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt."

"I'm sorry too." He said. Sam grab him and hug him.

"Are you wearing my jersey?" He asked. Sam pulled away from the hug and blush.

"Yeah sorry I didn't have any clothes so I found this to sleep in. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine. You look hot in it." He said and Sam smiled.

"So now that we know how we both feel for each other, can I ask you to do something for me." Sam said

"You can ask me anything."

"Kiss me." She said. Jon eyes widen and then he smiled. He place his hand on her cheek and lean forward, placing his lips on hers. Sam wrap her arms around his neck, as he pulled her closer to him. They both moan against each other mouths. They pulled away, both catching their breaths.

"Wow." Jon said. Sam opened her eyes and look up at him.

"Yeah, wow." She said and smiled

"If I knew kissing you would be this amazing, I would've kiss you sooner." He said and Sam giggled.

"It's getting late, let's go to sleep." He said

"Only if you lay with me." Sam said, "Just to sleep, nothing else." She said and Jon smiled. He grab her hand and they went to his room. He went to change first as Sam crawl into his bed, and under the blankets. Jon came out and saw her. He climb in as well, turn off his lamp and snuggle against Sam.

"I love you Jon." She said

"I love you too, Sam." He said as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>What you think?<p>

R&R Please!


End file.
